El amor tiene fecha de caducidad
by angiell
Summary: Se dice por ahí que el amor eterno existe y que sin importar los obstáculos, sale triunfante. Que gran mentira...


El amor tiene fecha de caducidad

_Se dice por ahí que el amor eterno existe y que sin importar los obstáculos siempre sale triunfante… que gran mentira._

/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Como hacía cada mañana desde ya hace mucho tiempo despertó al escuchar el timbrar del despertador, debía correr pues podría llegar tarde a su trabajo como editor y lo menos que quería era retrasarse cuando hoy conocería a su nuevo escritor, a partir de ese día se encargaría de un nuevo autor quien con sus novelas era toda una promesa.

Se levantó y corrió hacia la ducha, se sonrojó un poco al notar unas ligeras marcas en su pecho y con un espejo frente a él pudo ver algunas en su cuello y hombros.

Pero si será baka, le he dicho que no deje marcas y mucho menos donde las puedan ver - dijo con fingida molestia el ojiverde

A quien insultas? - dijo una voz divertida y seductora en su espalda

Akira! - dijo por demás sorprendido el menor al sentirse acorralado contra el azulejo del baño

Shh no grites despertarás al perro - dijo con algo de gracia el más alto y después comenzó a besar el cuello del menor

/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

La noche anterior había dormido con gran tranquilidad, alzo poco su cuerpo y pudo ver al joven recostado a su lado, se veía tan dulce y angelical, con una ligera sonrisa removió los cabellos que caían por el rostro de su amor, el joven se removió y abriendo sus ojos sonrió al ver esos hermosos orbes cafés.

Buenos días, Masamune - dijo el menor con una dulce voz

Buenos días, mi amor - respondió el más alto a la vez que besaba los labios del menor

Debemos levantarnos, llegarás tarde al trabajo - dijo el menor e inmediatamente se puso de pie y aun en pijama se dirigió a la cocina

/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Había conseguido que esta vez el joven Akira le perdonara una sesión en la ducha después de argumentar que llegaría tarde al trabajo y de haber prometido tener una cena romántica, el joven castaño de ojos verdes salió a la estación del tren directo a su trabajo, editoriales Onodera.

Ritsu corrió apresurado al andén del metro y entró con algo de tiempo cuando vio a alguien llegar corriendo y entrar apresuradamente.

/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Su joven pareja le había preparado un perfecto desayuno japonés en compañía de un delicioso café, comió con tranquilidad y armonía en compañía del joven.

Mierda se tarde! - exclamó Takano al ver el reloj

Que tengas un buen día - deseó con una sonrisa el chico

Gracias, te veré en la noche - grito el más alto mientras salía corriendo de su hogar

Debido a que su auto había tenido problemas con el motor, Masamune no tuvo más opción que correr hacia la estación, llegó y como un rayo entró en el vagón justo antes de que se cerraran las puertas, mas grande fue su sorpresa al ver a quien alguna vez fue el amor de su vida.

/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/- 5 AÑOS ATRÁS - /*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Era un día como cualquier otro al menos para casi todos en la ciudad de Tokio, pero no para dos hombres que marcaban el final de lo que alguna vez fue una linda historia

Takano y Ritsu estaba en el departamento del segundo, Ritsu quien después de tres largo años de negarlo rotundamente ahora había citado a quien en ese entonces fuera su jefe, la razón?...

Desde hace dos meses que notaba a su jefe "raro", ya no le buscaba en todo momento para poseer su cuerpo, ya no le deba trabajos absurdos con tal de fastidiarlo y mucho menos había escuchado los "Te amo" de sus labios , dicen que la ausencia hace crecer al cariño y Ritsu lo vivió en carne propia pues ahora mismo le dolía tanto ver como esos orbes cafés, que antes le veían con nada más que amor, ahora solo le veían con intriga y pudo percibir un brillo diferente en sus ojos.

Y bien, para que me has llamado? - preguntó Takano al notar que el menor no decía nada

Yo…- Ritsu no sabía por dónde comenzar, no podía simplemente decirlo, o si? - te encuentras bien? - se animó a decir el ojiverde

Sí, estoy bien, a que se debe esa pregunta? - cuestionó por demás extrañado el mayor

Es solo que últimamente te noto extraño, sucede algo? - dijo con nerviosismo el castaño

Deben ser alucinaciones tuyas, yo estoy bien - dijo con sinceridad el mayor

Oh, tienes razón debe de ser mi imaginación - respondió el menor y a la vez agacho su cabeza dejando la mirada fija en el suelo

Onodera, si es todo yo me retiro tengo algo que hacer - dijo el pelinegro, se puso de pie y quiso caminar hacia la entrada mas fue detenido por el ojiverde quien se abalanzó hacia él y lo encerró en un desesperado abrazo

No te vayas – pidió con voz suplicante el ojiverde

No entiendo para que quieres que me quede - dijo con voz fría el ojicafé

Takano-san yo quiero decirte que…

Onodera estoy saliendo con alguien - soltó sin más ni más el mayor, estas palabras dejaron el cuerpo del castaño frio y estático quien sin creerlo alzo su vista para ver en los ojos del otro que lo que decía era verdad, en su rostro no había muestra de estar mintiendo y eso le caló duro en todo su interior

Es mentira, verdad? - dijo con voz quebrada Ritsu soltando un poco el agarre

No Ritsu, estoy saliendo con alguien y voy enserio con el – declaró con voz firme y segura el mayor

Takano-san - en un acto desesperado Ritsu se arrojó una vez más a los brazos del mayor quien aceptó el abrazo y alzando un poco el rostro del menor le dio un beso, pero este beso no era lleno pasión, no contenía deseo, tampoco anhelación y mucho menos amor, era un beso suave que sabia a… despedida

Ritsu, gracias por esos años en los que me hiciste creer que aun había un nosotros, pero ahora yo…

Takano-san yo te amo - dijo entre lagrimas pero con firmeza el menor

El mayor sonrió con nostalgia y se encaminó a la puerta del apartamento se colocó sus zapatos y antes de salir dijo unas palabras que calaron en lo más hondo del corazón de ambos…

Me hubiese agrado escuchar esas palabras hace dos meses, sabes cuan feliz me hubieran hecho? – El mayor quien le daba la espalda al rostro lloroso de Ritsu, dejó escapar una lagrima - en verdad habría sido muy feliz, pero justo en este momento yo… ya no te amo

Takano-san…

Dicen que el primer amor jamás se olvida y que se vive como ningún otro, que es el que más se disfruta y cuando con más intensidad se viven los sentimientos - dijo Takano y cuando una lagrima mas corría por su mejilla continuó - eso es cierto, tu eres y serás mi primer amor, pero nadie dijo que el primer amor del mundo fuera el único

Con esas palabras dichas el mayor salió del apartamento dejando a Ritsu, quien ese día lloró mucho más que cuando perdió a "Saga-senpai" pues el día de hoy lloraba porque perdía a "Takano-san".

Si tan solo le hubiera dicho antes, si hubiera aclaro mis sentimientos cuando él me lo pidió, si hubiera demostrado mi amor hacia él- se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

_Si hubiera, si hubiera… el hubiera no existe._

Dos días enteros fueron en completa soledad para el menor, quien encerrado en su casa no quiso saber del mundo exterior, Ritsu sabía que su, no ya no le pertenecía, que Takano tenía razón y ya nada podría hacer al respecto, el estaba con alguien más y eso solo significaba que ya no le quería, que jamás volverían a estar juntos.

Al tercer día había tomado una decisión y después de llamar a su padre se encaminó a Marukawa, la editorial que le dio cobijo durante tres largos y memorables años, ese día Onodera Ritsu dejo der ser el editor del departamento esmerald para convertirse en Onodera Ritsu editor y futuro heredero de editoriales Onodera.

/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/+/*/

Ahí justo frente a él se encontraba su primer amor, después de cinco años se volvían a ver, a sus 35 años seguía mostrando es porte elegante y varonil que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, se cabello negro como el ébano olía ligeramente a miel, su colonia un dulce olor a canela y sus ojos brillaban con singularidad.

Aun se veía tierno y le seguía recordando a ese dulce niño que solía decirle "senpai", ahora 33 años presumía el joven, sus ojos verdes brillaban con sorpresa y sus labios formaron una ligera sonrisa, sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas pero de alguna manera sabia que ese sonrojo no era como los fue en algún momento, al menos no para él.

Ritsu- dijo casi en susurro el mayor

Takano-san…- el menor quiso decir algo mas pero el timbre de su teléfono anunciaba una llamada entrante, el ojiverde saco su móvil y respondió – si diga?... que sucede… si Akira ahí estaré… ok a la ocho, pero porque en el hotel Teito – lo que sea que hubieran dicho del otro lado de la línea provocó un enorme sonrojo en el menor – b… baka! Deja de decir esas cosas por teléfono!... si claro, está bien… y yo a ti - Ritsu sonrió y finalizó la llamada pero el sonido del teléfono se hizo presente nuevamente

Es el mío - dijo Takano y respondió a la llamada entrante – que sucede amor?... demonios lo olvidé!... podrías llevármelo a la editorial?... si por favor… gracias amor, te veré más tarde… te amo… bye- Takano guardó su móvil y le sonrió a Ritsu

Que olvidaste? - pregunto de lo más tranquilo el menor

La propuesta para un nuevo mangaka, dejé los papeles en la mesa - respondió con naturalidad el mayor

Ya veo…

…

Ninguno sabia que decir, no encontraban las palabras correctas en ese momento, para Takano Ritsu seguía siendo un chico dulce y atractivo pero ya no le veía con los ojos del amor y Ritsu por su lado sentía gran admiración por el editor de manga, mas tenía en claro que ya no le amaba.

Sigues con él?- pregunto Ritsu

Si, tu estas saliendo con alguien? – pregunto por cortesía el mayor

Si

Ya veo- Takano se dio cuenta de en qué lugar estaban y dijo - me debo bajar aquí

Lo sé, aun recuerdo el camino a Marukawa

Qué alegría

Si – susurró Onodera

Ritsu, eres feliz?- esa pregunta tomo por desprevenido al menor mas no dudó en responder

Si y tu, eres feliz?- devolvió la pregunta el castaño

Mucho- las puertas del tren se abrieron, antes de salir dirigió unas últimas palabras al menor – aun sigues siendo mi primer amor

Y tu el mío - confeso con serenidad el menor…- suerte

Igual para ti

Takano salió del andén y vio como las puertas del metro se cerraban y emprendía marcha nuevamente.

Onodera vio bajar al hombre que alguna vez amó y como las puertas cerraban y la marcha comenzaba nuevamente

Ambos conectaron por última vez sus miradas y con una sonrisa nostálgica se dijeron adiós.

_No importa cuando grande sea el amor que uno profese, ni cuantos te amo salgan de los labios del ser querido, no existe el amor eterno, solo existe el amor y si se desea conservar para siempre se necesitan de muchos esfuerzos pues el amor tiene fecha de caducidad._


End file.
